


To Save a Prince

by DemyxXzex



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 00:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemyxXzex/pseuds/DemyxXzex
Summary: Their prince is put under a curse that keeps him in a death like slumber. Join Aqua and Axel as they journey to find a cure for this curse





	To Save a Prince

**Author's Note:**

> A lot like my other story, "Anders in What May Not be a Dream," this story was inspired by a dream I had. I hope you enjoy

            The cabin felt cold and quiet and especially so since their prince was in a death like slumber. A curse which had not been pointed upon him.

“There’s nothing we can do,” Aqua mumbled.

            Axel shook his head, blood dripping from the shallow cuts on his face, “There’s gotta be something. I mean... He saved us.”

            She sighed and put a hand on his shoulder, “We will find a way, but for now, we have to leave.”

            Axel nodded and set Terra down on the bed roll, “I hate to leave him.”

            “I know, but he will be safe as long as we keep him here. You do remember that I put a spell on the cabin walls to keep anything out?”

            He nodded, “Yeah.”

            “See? He’ll be safe,” She stated as a tear rolled down her cheek. She didn’t want to leave him, but she didn’t show that to Axel. She turned and walked out of the room to prepare for their journey.

            Axel sighed and looked at Terra one last time, “Why did you do it? No one would have missed me.” He turned and walked out of the room.

            Aqua was in the kitchen, checking their food supply. She glanced over her shoulder as Axel walked in, “We only have enough supplies to last us four days. We will need to find somewhere to restock,” she said calmly.

            “That’ll be wise,” Axel muttered, “Not many people in this kingdom like me.”

            “Well, you can’t stay here, and it’s dangerous to travel alone.” She cautioned.

            “I guess you’re right, besides, you wouldn’t last one day by yourself,” he smirked.

            “And you wouldn’t last an hour without me,” She chuckled softly.

            “Heh. I guess you’re right. You did save me as a kid.”

            She shrugged, “Come on. We should get moving.”

            He nodded and grabbed one of the packs that she had put together. She grabbed the other and they walked out of the cabin. Axel was quiet as they walked, trying to think of ways to save Terra. Aqua was just as concerned if not more so, but she was trying to keep their morale up.

 

            They made their way to the town, stopping along the way to camp during the long nights. Axel would look for wildlife to hunt as they set up camp but there wasn’t much to catch. He managed to catch a couple of squirrels, one of which had rabies, and a rabbit.

            “How are we even going to survive like this? It’s winter and most creatures are starting to hibernate. It doesn’t help that we’re seeing more and more cases of rabies,” Axel said doubtfully.

            “We just have to make it to the town,” she reassured him.

            He looked at her, the fire reflecting in his emerald eyes, “And how far is that?” His voice was quiet but fierce.

            “A couple days walk,” she answered calmly, her blue eyes watching the base of the flame, thinking of Terra and how they grew up together.

            “Right. Do you think we can ask around, see if anyone knows about the curse on Terra?” He asked, hopefully.

            She nodded, “As long as we find the right people.”

            “I know,” He glanced at their makeshift tent, “So, who gets first watch?”

            “You. Thanks for volunteering,” she chuckled softly.

            “Darn,” He joked but he didn’t mind too much as he saw it only fitting since he blamed himself for the state Terra was in. She got up and went over to the tent. It didn’t take long before she was asleep. He glanced up at the stars, wondering how they would save the prince. A kiss from true love? He shook his head, it couldn’t be as simple as that. Aqua most likely tried when he looked away at some point. Some magical frog? A special mixture? A spell? He had no idea. He didn’t know much in terms of magic other than some fire, especially not sleep spells.

            He watched the trees, waiting as the night went by slowly. The only light coming from the fire. The cool night air bit through his coat at his skin. He missed his warm bed but the prince had personally asked if he would come along to help. He had no idea why but it could cost the prince his life if they didn’t find a way to bring him out of death like slumber. It was a few hours before Aqua took over watch duty and he went to sleep.

            He woke up to see the morning sun, shining down upon them. Aqua had already started packing their things up, He got up, a bit drowsily, and went to helping her. They didn’t have much so they were back on the road within the hour. They only ate a bit as to preserve their food.

            “So, how long do you think it will take,” He asked as he stepped over a few roots.

            “I don’t know, but I hope that it doesn’t take too long. I miss him,” she confessed.

            He put a hand on her shoulder, “we’ll find a way. He’s survived worse right?” He reassured her.

            “I guess you’re right.”

            “Of course I am. It’s me,” He chuckled.

            She rolled her eyes, “You’re obnoxious.”

            “I thought you already knew that,” he joked.

            “Axel.”

            “Yeah?”

            “Shut up,” she couldn’t help but chuckle.

            “Alright,” he chuckled.

            They continued walking, enjoying the morning sunlight. It was mostly quiet except for the occasional skittering from small creatures or travelers nearby. Axel got busy telling Aqua about stories of his past just to fill the silence. He told her of a time of when he and one of his friends managed to sneak into a castle without even being spotted. She doubted it but his stories were definitely nice way to fill the silence.

            Along the way they came across a young bard playing a lute, sitting on a stump. He didn’t seem at all aware of his surroundings, but he definitely seemed to be enjoying himself. He seemed to only have his lute. Does he live nearby? Axel was too distracted in the lute player that he tripped over a root, “Ow…” he mumbled.

            The bard jumped, accidently made the strings screech. “Uh are-are you alright?” The Bard stammered.

            Axel stood, patted himself off, and nodded, “Yeah. I just had to find the root of a problem,” he cut the root and picked it up, “there it is,” he chuckled.

            Aqua sighed, “Don’t mind him.”

            “Come on, it was funny.”

            She ignored him and looked at the bard, “Do you live near here?”

            The bard tilted his head, “Yeah, Why?”

            “It’s just that you only have your lute,” she answered.

            The bard shrugged, “I usually travel light. I’m not that strong.”

            “Is there a town near here?” She asked. Axel glanced at her, wondering if she had just been guessing.

            The bard nodded and pointed the way they were heading, “Just a day’s walk from here.”

            “Okay. Thank you.”

            “No problem.”

            “Do you know if there any mages or wizards in the town?” She inquired.

            “I think there is? I know there’s at least an illusionist and an alchemist,” He answered, there was a bit of confusion in his voice but he didn’t ask why they would seek out a magic user.

            Aqua turned to look at Axel and motioned for him to keep going. He nodded and followed her in the direction the bard had pointed. “He was interesting,” Axel noted as they walked.”

            She shrugged, “I’ve seen weirder.”

            “I don’t doubt it. I have too.”

            “So. A day’s walk? This’ll be fun. Should we camp along the way or risk getting there late at night?” She asked, trying to figure out which would be wiser, “On one hand if we stop and camp we will be there during the day and not worry about as many pickpockets or other criminals. On the other hand we can get there during the day and be caught in large crowds.”

            “I would say avoid large crowds since as I said before not many people like me,” he cautioned.

            “You have a point,” she glanced at the sun.

            They continued walking, eventually making it to the town at dusk. It was mostly quiet with the occasional footstep from the townsfolk. Most of them were preparing for the long night, lighting lanterns so passersby could see in the dark. Axel had his hood up to keep people from recognizing him. Aqua had never been in a town so quiet, maybe they were just not that active when the moon was.

            They stopped by an inn and asked the inn keep if there were any wizards or mages in the city. They did get a yes, but they were also warned that this wizard was not the nicest to strangers. They understood and went on their way to find the wizard. His house was not what they expected a wizard’s house to look like. It was nice, yes but not fancy, it didn’t stand out a whole lot from the rest.

            Aqua knocked on the door, hoping the wizard was home. They really couldn’t waste more time than they had. There was no answer. She knocked again, a bit louder. She was about to knock again, but a young wizard opened the door and looked up at her, “Can I help you?” He asked, his tone seemed a bit harsh but not necessarily mean.

            “Please, if you would,” she pleaded.

            He raised an eyebrow, “What would that be?”

            “The prince has a curse place upon him and now he won’t wake up,” she answered, hoping he could help.

            “That’s not my specialty,” he stated as he moved to close the door.

            She grabbed it, “Please. We don’t know where else to go.”

            He looked back at her and then at Axel, saying nothing.

            “Please. He’s in a death like slumber and it’s my fault,” Axel begged.

            “A death like slumber? Only a powerful wizard and witches can use those kinds of spells. I am not powerful enough to cast those better yet break them,” he stated as though it was common knowledge. He glanced at the two on his doorstep, neither managed to hide their worry. “Perhaps if you have something of the spell caster, I can help you track them?”

            The two looked at each other hopeful that they did but they didn’t. They looked back at the wizard. There was a deafening silence for a moment before Aqua spoke up, “Could you track the spell caster through the curse?”

            The wizard thought for a long moment and answered, “Perhaps, if it wasn’t too long ago and the spell caster didn’t hide their tracks.”

            “Then when we find the damn spell caster, we can teach ‘em not to mess with a prince and his friends,” Axel grinned, “I’ll get my fire ready.”

            “If we find them,” the wizard chided.

            “Oh we’ll find them, “Aqua corrected.

            Axel nodded, “Definitely, and then we’ll need jam.”

            Aqua looked at him, “Jam?” She asked, confusion evident in her voice.”

            “You know because he’ll be toast,” he chuckled.

            “Axel…” She mumbled.

            “Yeah?” He asked, eyebrow raised but still had a smug look on his face.

            She shook her head and sighed, “I swear… Your jokes get worse and worse.”

            “I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that,” The wizard muttered.

            “Good idea,” she mumbled.

            “No one has appreciation for good jokes anymore,” Axel sighed, crossing his arms, “Oh well, guess I’ll just have to think of better ones,” he chuckled.

            “Anyway, back on subject. When do you want to head out?” Aqua inquired.

            The wizard glanced at the moon, “If we leave now, we will surely be worn out come daybreak. I suggest we rest and leave first thing.”

            Aqua nodded, “I’ll make a run to get some supplies,” she glanced at Axel, “stay here.”

            “I know,” Axel responded, “be careful out there.” She waved as she walked off. He looked back at the wizard, “So, where are we staying?”

            “The inn?” The wizard asked dryly. He didn’t seem overly fond of guests.

            “I don’t think that’d be smart for me,” Axel hesitated, “I’m not exactly liked.”

            The wizard raised a brow, but didn’t ask, “Fine, but you two can’t snoop around,” he stated, knowing the kind of person Axel can be.

            Axel nodded, “noted.”

            “Good, I’ll show you to your room,” he said as he motioned for the redhead to follow. Axel followed him to a small room, it looked like a guest room but there wasn’t any furniture. Axel didn’t complain as he knew the wizard was not expecting guests and they did have sleeping bags. He didn’t even hear the door close when the wizard left. He shook his head and went to sleep.

 

            Aqua walked over to a general store that was just starting to close. The shop owner was kind enough to let her in and get some supplies before he closed up shop. She thanked him and headed back to the wizard’s house. She knock on the door and the wizard immediately answered, “I see you’re back. Your redheaded friend is already asleep.”

            “Of course he is. He can sleep through anything,” she chuckled softly and stepped inside, “he didn’t annoy you while I was gone?”

            He shook his head and led her to the room Axel was in and she laid out her sleeping bag. “He’s definitely interesting if a bit on the annoying side,” The wizard commented.

            She shrugged, “I’m used to him, though his puns can be a bit obnoxious.” She glance over her shoulder to see that he was gone. She sighed and went to sleep beside Axel since he provided a weird amount of heat.


End file.
